Beautiful
by snheetah
Summary: How can people be so mean? I am different and I like the way I am. At least changes and miracles do happen. Damien x Jack.


**I don't the House of Night series or the song 'Beautiful' by Christina Aguilera**

**I loved this series so much and cannot wait for _Destined_ (November 2011 is eons away :( )to come out. Okay about the fanfic, this is dedicated to one of my favorite characters. I love him so much for his kindness, sweetness, and loving who he is.**

* * *

><p>Kind, sweet, lovable, cute, and charming are the things that describe Jack Twist, but, he has something that some people find bizarre. He is gay, and he doesn't mind one bit. He loved the way he was born. He found it kind of fun and exciting to be different from other people. A really deep person about everything in the world, loving everyone both good an bad and being respectful to everyone he met. His parents raised him right.<p>

At his regular school, he was alone for the most part. He didn't mind about being alone for he always got lost in his own little world for the most part. He didn't have much friends in his school. He only had one and she was a good friend of his until she moved away. When she moved away, Jack was filled with sadness since he wouldn't be able to see her again. She moved to Puerto Rico to be with her whole family but they had each other on speed dial so he could talk to her whenever. The two hadn't been talking at all since she moved. Jack thought that she forgot about him and that made him sad.

"Hey! Gay-tard!" was what he was called a lot at school, by jocks mostly. What was their problem? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He was a human being after all.

_Don't look at me_

Sometimes Jack wanted to hide. He didn't want to hide for being gay, he just wanted to hide from the teasing and embarresment that was thrown to him everyday. He didn't shame himself into being who he was. He was proud to be this way.

_Everyday is so wonderful_

_And suddenly, it's hard to breathe_

Everyday was wonderful for Jack. He would get up and sing to a wonderful sunny day. He thanked the sun or coming out and the birds for singing out their wonderful song in the morning. Weekdays in the morning, meant school for him. That was both hell and torture, but Jack didn't mind.

_Now and then, I get insecure _

_From all the pain, I feel so ashamed _

When he walks through the halls of his school, the tough guys that have their cheerleader girlfriends and buff muscles, always gang up on him. "Gay-tard, sissy, girly, missy," are the names that are thrown out at him by these people and even the worse ones out there. Yet, he doesn't mind about being gay. There is something that's bothering him though. He has never, ever spoken to these peolpe before, and never offended them in any way. Why were they just randomly picking on him? This made hm feel ashamed of "something" that he "did."

"You are such a sissy!" one of the boys yells in his face as he gives him a hard push.

"Thank you," he says. What else could he say? He couldn't choose a fight becasue that would both get him suspended and possibly hospitalized. In addition, Jack hated violence. He wishd that the world was better and that everyone was at peace with each other.

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no_

_So don't you bring me down today_

Jack wasn't a snob, for he thought that everyone was beautiful in their own kind of way. He found himself beautiful for who he was and just being different from other people. How was he different? Well he liked the color purple, which most guys are not so fond of. He liked to sing, he had th voice for that and his mother told him tha he was a good singer one time. He liked being happy 24/7. He didn't like sadness. He thought that it made the world all gloomy. He liked picking flowers and smelling their wonderful nature aroma. He liked making oragami designs which he found pretty entertaining. He liked poetry which he found fun and amazing to do.

_To all your friends, you're delirious _

_So consumed, in all your doom_

_Trying hard to fill the emptiness_

_The piece is gone _

_Left the puzzle undone_

_That's the way it is_

Friends? Wow, he had none in his school. Whenever he passed people by, he heard some giggling by girls, guwaffing by guys. He was punched and tripped everyday when he passed people. Nobody accepted him in any group. He sat alone in class at the back row, but every techer was fond of him. They had never seen such a happy, kind, and respectful boy. Jack was happy that at least a quarter portion of the school loved him.

_I am beautiful, no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring me down_

_I am beautiful in every single way _

_Yes, words can't bring me down _

_Don't you bring me down today_

He was Marked by the Tracker and he had to move from his old school and go to the House of Night. He was feeling both happy and scared at the same time. Happy that he was moving to a different school but scared becasue he thought that people would treat him the same way as he was treated. When he arrived at the House of Night, he sucked in a deep breath and waited for an entrance. Finally, he was escorted by Nefert to a group of kids. He nervously looked at the group of kids. Each of them introduced themselves as Zoey, Damien, Shaunee, Erin, and Stevie Rae. _They seem nice _he had thought about them. Nefert left him with them.

"So Jack," Zoey said as she walked up near to him and offered her hand, "nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Jack said as he shook hands with her. He felt something inside him. Was he finally accepted?

_No matter what we do_

_No matter what they say_

_When the sun is shining through_

_Then the clouds won't stay_

He felt like he had found heaven. After being at the House of Night for one week, he had established a friendship with Zoey, Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erin, and a little bit with Aphrodite if she ceased at being mean and all. For the most part that made him the happiest boy in the world was that he had a wonderful boyfriend, named Damien. The House of Night, sometimes felt like his old school. There always had to be a mean person in a school but at least he had wonderful, thoughtful friends.

_And everywhere we go_

_The sun won't always shine_

_But tomorrow we will find a way _

_All the other times _

Jack had his ups and downs but they were always healed by his friends and by Damien of course. The two loved each other so much. They kissed, hugged, shared and did everythin together as if they had known each other for years. Jack liked Damien for who he was. Tall, cute, sweet, and caring. Damien loved Jack for who he was too. Kind, sincere, emotional, colorful, and just plain adorbale.

_'Casuse we are beautiful, no matter what they say_

_Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no_

_We are beautiful, in every single way_

_Yes, words can't bring us down _

_Don't you bring us down today_

Some House of Night students found them awkward and bizarre. Both of them didn't care. They loved each other and it was going to be like that forever and always. Jack was thankful that he had moved from an awful society and came into a warm and welcoming one. He was waited with open hands and his friends didn't mind if he was gay or not. They treated him like a human being. He felt the terrible memories shattering quickly as everyday at the House of Night, was just amazing for him.

_Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

"I love you so much!" Jack said as he hugged Damien tightly, not wanting to let go of him.

"I love you two honey," Damien said as he hugged him back and planted a soft kiss on Jack's lips.

The two were glad that they finally found each other. They were meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Just a small word out there to everybody<span>:**

**I know what it's like to be different but that doesn't mean that you should feel ashamed about it. Being different makes you a unique person and you stand out more. So don't think that you're a loser and what not becasue you're NOT! **

**As a great singer once said: "No matter gay, straight or bi, lesbian, transgendered life, I'm on the right track baby I was born to survive. No matter black, white, or beige, chola, or orient made, I'm on the right track baby I ws born to be brave." ~Lady Gaga ( I don't own this song)**

**So if you are different from everyone don't let their teasing get you down becasue they make a bigger fool out of themselves. So just love who you are an be proud of who you are like Jack and Damien.**

**!YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL AND YOU WERE BORN THIS WAY! :)**


End file.
